Bulma's Tears
by Mistress-Pen
Summary: UP DATE! Chapter 13 A man from Bulma's past comes back to haunt her. Will the DBZ gang forgive her in time to save her life and her soul.
1. To start

This is my first fanfic. So please be gentle.  
  
I don't own DBZ.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma woke slowly, the moon lit room greeting her. She glanced at the sleeping man beside her, wondering what could have roused her from her sound slumber. Vegeta lay on his stomach, sleeping peacefully. The gentle rise and fall of his breathing calmed her slightly, and she rested her head once more down beside his. She sighed, ever since the fight with the androids and Cell she had been restless, taking up her late night work again, despite Vegeta's protests. Rolling over, she tried to return to sleep, but the uneasy feeling would not leave her.  
  
Growling silently in frustration, she climbed from the bed. Stopping only to slip on a nightgown, Bulma strode down the hallway to her sons' room. Without hesitation, she stole inside, checking for herself that her boy was all right. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness, drawing quickly to the child's bed. Trunks lay there sleeping peacefully like his father. With a smile she turned and left the room, returning to hers.  
  
"Bulma girl," she chuckled, "Your getting paranoid. I guess it was a good thing Vegeta convinced you to sleep tonight."  
  
As she turned the corner to her room, she saw an eerie yellow light peaking out from beneath the door. Bulma stopped dead in her tracks, a chill racing across her spine. The light seemed hauntingly familiar to her, like a memory best forgotten. She began to back up, shaking her head as though forcing all thoughts from her mind. The wall soon found her back and she slid down it, crumpling to the floor with a hallow whimper.  
  
"What's happening," she cried softly, "why am I so afraid of a light," silence answered her before wringing a strangled scream from her lips, "Vegeta."  
  
Bulma scrambled from her place on the floor, running swiftly to her bed room door. With rising terror, she began to pound on the locked door, screaming out for help. Salty, bittersweet tears raced their way down her face, blinding her. Desperately she glanced around for something to break down the door, hoarsely still crying out for help.  
  
The explosion came with out warning, flinging her and bits of debris against the far wall. A few moments passed before Bulma slowly staggered to her feet; blood dripping freely from many cuts and scraps on her body. Limping slightly she forced herself into the room, gazing in horror at the sight that greeted her. A black robed figure hovered over the still sleeping Vegeta; a dagger clutched in its hand dangerously close his heart.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
The figures' hand jerked away from Vegeta, as a baritone voice rumbled out from beneath the hood, "So you finally arrived. As you can see I was beginning to get bored waiting for you."  
  
"Who are you," her cracked slightly, "what have you done to Vegeta."  
  
"Nothing too terrible yet my dear, just a little sleeping spell," the voice smirked, "The same one I used on the rest of your family, or didn't you notice when they refused to answer your calls."  
  
The man glided over to her, landed before. After switching his dagger over to his left hand, he traced the curve of her cheek with his right. It's long nails scraping gently over the bruises. She flinched and he roughly grabbed her chin, forcing her to stare at his hooded face. With his other hand, still holding the dagger, he pulled off the hood, glowering at the shocked look on her face.  
  
"Remember me now, my sweet."  
  
"Like a nightmare, Luriy. "  
  
A smile formed on the man's beautiful face. Ruby eyes filled with amusement and he threw back his head letting out a sharp bark of laughter, silver hair steamed down his back.  
  
"Well not all dreams can be pleasant, but I sure we will enjoy each other in the future."  
  
"The only way I would enjoy you is dead," she said as she spit in his face.  
  
He backhanded her quickly, sending her to the floor. She fingered her numbing jaw lightly, causing him to frown. Sheathing the dagger, he picked her off the ground holding her tightly against his chest. She struggled fruitlessly to free herself, hating them both as she gave in a wearily lead on him.  
  
"One could wish you were not so weak," he paused, thinking, "but then again holding you like this is pleasant."  
  
She grimaced and stared down at the floor, seething in anger as she regained her composure. He loosened his hold on her slightly and one of her hands slipped down from its prison on his chest, brushing against the hilt of the dagger. Without stopping to think Bulma grabbed it and swung it up at his neck. Luriy leapt back in surprise, feeling the edge of the blade knick his throat. Reaching up he wiped away the blood that was beading to the surface. Bulma crouched in a defensive position in front of the door, glaring at him in disgust.  
  
"So the kitten does have claws, I see I'm just going to have to de-claw you."  
  
"You'll have to kill me first."  
  
"No I would hate to mar you like that," he glanced at the bed, "I can think of a much better way."  
  
Grasping his intent, Bulma begged him, a sob catching in her throat, "Please don't," she dropped the blade as she stood, " I'll do anything."  
  
"Anything. Do you really care for him that much."  
  
"Yes," she gazed with longing at Vegeta; "I would gladly do anything for him," her eyes swung back to him, "Even die."  
  
Luriy smiled, "I know of some thing else. If you agree to come with me I will spare him."  
  
"And if I don't?"  
  
"There will be nothing left of him to console yourself with."  
  
Bulma bit her lip, staring at the back of the man she loved, the man she bore a son too. Did she truly love him enough to give up her life for him, her very soul? Steeling her will, she walked over to Luriy, stopping short before him.  
  
"If you swear on everything you believe that you will let him live," she closed her eye, a tear slipping down her cheek. He wiped it away with his finger, bring it to his lips, "I will go with you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Several days later in the realm of the dead, an unaware Goku trained. Content in his thinking that all was well with the earth. With a child like laugh, he went super sayian, sending forth a fury of kicks and punches, attacking his invisible opponent full heartily. Several moments pasted before he realized the yelling of his name was real.  
  
"Yes King Ki," Goku hovered above the stout blue man.  
  
"Goku get down here," he paused as Goku settled down before him, "I'm afraid I have some disturbing news for you."  
  
That grabbed his attention instantly, "What is it."  
  
"I'm afraid that your friend, ahh. Bulma has disappeared," he began to giggle, "I bet she wouldn't have gone anywhere if she wasn't so blue all the time."  
  
"King Ki."  
  
"I know this is no time to loose ones self," King Ki grasped his sides in a fit of giggles.  
  
"King Ki, what has happened to Bulma?"  
  
'Boy this guy has no sense of humor' he thought to himself before answering, "Oh, right Bulma, well I hate to tell you but even I don't know. Her family woke up one morning to find that she was gone."  
  
"Didn't she leave a note your something."  
  
"'Fraid not. The only thing they found was a half demolished room and traces of her blood."  
  
"What! How in the world could they have missed their house blowing up? "  
  
"Everybody slept right through the explosion, even Vegeta. Although the wall was missing from his room."  
  
"They all slept through it."  
  
"That's right. According to Dende, Mr. Briefs did a blood test on them and found traces of a powerful sleeping agent. Who ever has Bulma probably knocked them out first to get at her."  
  
"What are they doing now?"  
  
"Well they can't locate her any where on earth and her Family is freaking out. In fact that's why I came to talk to you."  
  
"What do you mean."  
  
"Well, your friends on earth are afraid that if they aren't able to find Bulma soon that Vegeta's going to flip his lid. They want to wish you back so that if he does they won't get blown to pieces. You're the only one strong enough to really handle him."  
  
"If they need me, tell them to go ahead. I can always die again and come back up here later."  
  
"Goku, I think you're the only one in the universe that thinks like that." 


	2. Passage of time

You liked it you really liked it.  
  
I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed my Fic. THANKS.  
  
As to your requests here's more:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The sunlight shone brightly through the bare windows, warming the cold stone floor. The smell of freshly laundered sheets and ancient perfume clung to the air, vainly trying to break through the over powering scent of roses. China dolls and teddy bears lay about the room, on shelves, tables and chairs, shoved between dress up clothes and costume jewelry. A vase of half-dead dandelions sat on the nightstand, their flower heads drifting over a partially eaten peanut butter and jelly sandwich. On the floor a once broken music box played it's tune, serenading Bulma as she sat amongst the clutter.  
  
Bulma gazed around in wonder. These were the toys of her childhood, things she thought she had lost years ago. It confused and angered her to find them here, in this beautiful prison. She pulled herself from the floor and walked over to the bed. The miniature canopy bed was exquisite. Pink and creamy white lace enveloped it, reminding Bulma of the Sleeping Beauty fairy tale.  
  
"Are your booboos feeling better now?"  
  
She flinched as the question caught her off guard. Pausing only a moment she whorled around, noticing that Luriy's eyes had changed to a soft yellow.  
  
"You frightened me, I thought I was alone."  
  
"You were," Luriy smiled sweetly, "Then I got here."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Well that's good," he said as he leaned over and began to walk on his hands, "So how do you feel."  
  
"Fine. but," her eyes followed him around the room, "I'm not as young as I used to be. And I never could handle an energy blast being thrown my way."  
  
"But that's how your other friends play. They blow each other up all the time, I've watched them do it."  
  
Bulma turned from him; "You've watched us."  
  
"Yep. It was funny, especially the little bald one and the one named after a fridge."  
  
"How?"  
  
"It was easy," he flipped back onto his feet and grabbed her hand, "Let me show you."  
  
With child like excitement Luriy dragged her from the room. They raced through the hallway, everything passing in a near blur. From the corner of her eye, Bulma caught glimpses of herself as a child painted on the walls. As they moved onward, she saw that the pictures got progressively older. Her friends, Goku, Krillin, Yamacha, even Puar and Oolong soon joined the image of her teenaged self, their adventures coloring the hallway.  
  
Luriy turned suddenly and climbed up a stairwell. Bulma gasped in shock as scenes from Namek greeted her eyes. Her first confrontation with Vegeta, the mother crab, her body as a frog, they were all there, vividly leaping from the wall. Mindlessly Bulma followed Luriy, confusion reigning over her thoughts. At the top of the stairs they took another sharp turn, the pictures once again changing. Bulma closed her eyes to the all too familiar scenes of Cell and the Androids. Vainly she tried to block them out, her breathing coming out in gasps with the effort. Heedless of this Luriy continued on.  
  
After a set of downward steps, he slowed coming to a stop outside a giant door. Blindly Bulma slammed into his back, her eyes snapping open on contact. Two huge pictures framed the doorway. On the left was a picture of Luriy holding her in his arms after she had succumbed to her injuries.  
  
Tears sprang to Bulma's eyes as she gazed at the second image. She was sleeping peacefully in her bed at home with Vegeta leaning over her, looking at her with a fond expression on his face. She had never seen Vegeta like that in all the years she had known him.  
  
"We're here," proudly Luriy open the door, escorting her in to the room.  
  
The room was bare of anything except a full-length mirror standing against the far wall. The windowless expanse was lit by the glow of sunlight coming from the mirror. Trails of dust danced across the floor, outlining footsteps on the stones.  
  
"Where exactly is here?"  
  
"Why the mirror room silly," Luriy looked at her, his head leaning to the side, "Like in the story of Snow White. I tell the mirror what I want to see and it shows it to me. That's how I watched you."  
  
The scientist in her was intrigued; she walked around the mirror trying to see what made it work.  
  
"How does it work?"  
  
"Stand back and I'll show you."  
  
Bulma did as she was told. When he thought she was far enough away, Luriy flung out his arms in a dramatic pose, his back strait, staring intently at the mirror.  
  
"Oh, my magic mirror show me what I wish to see. um," he turned and look at Bulma, "What do I want to see?"  
  
"My son. I want to see my son, Trunks."  
  
The words were barely past her lips when the mirror began to glow brighter. Wind picked up in the room sending the dust flying about wildly. The skirt of Bulma's nightgown whipped about her feet. Both of their hair was snapping around their heads, cutting through the air violently. The wind died down again as suddenly as it arose.  
  
Bulma wiped the hair from her eyes and glanced at the mirror. A little boy's image was reflected in the glass. He's short lavender hair flew around his head as he fought with another boy about his age. They battled one another like they were merely playing; throwing kicks and punches with out the intention of serious harm. Vainly Bulma tried to place a name with the familiar face.  
  
Confusion riddled her face when she found her answer, "How can that be Trunks. He's just a baby."  
  
"He was when you left but that was a long time ago."  
  
She spun around and glared at him, snapped back, "That's impossible. I've only been here a few days, a week at most."  
  
"True you have been here only a few days but it's been years there," Luriy shrugged his shoulders, his answer meant little to him.  
  
Bulma turned once again to the mirror, tears forming in her eyes, "H.how can that be, if. if it's true. then I've missed. so much. My little boys. no longer mine."  
  
Luriy's eyes slowly faded back to red, but Bulma was crying to hard to care. Her shoulders weighted down with sobs and she slumped to the floor in a heap. He blinked once, settling in the blood ruby color, before kneeling beside her and rapping his arms around her.  
  
"Shhh. it doesn't matter. You have me now and that's all you need," he grabbed her head between his hands and turn it to face him, "That's all you ever need."  
  
Rage worked its way into her eyes and she screamed at him, "This is all your fault. Leave me alone. I never want to see you again," she shoved him away and whispered, "I hate you."  
  
The expression on his face didn't change but his eyes lit with angry fire, "Go a head and cry. Cry until your throat is dry and your eyes are as red as mine. It won't do you any good," he began to walk out of the room, "Your mine now and you will stay that way. forever."  
  
Luriy slammed the door behind himself, his final word echoing throughout the room. Bulma crawled to the mirror, and began tracing Trunks face with her fingertips. His smile cut to her heart. She crumbled before the mirror, her desperate sobs filling the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well that's chapter two.  
  
I know it's short but I hope you liked it.  
  
  
  
P.S. to my disappointment I don't own DBZ. 


	3. the Challenge

So far so good  
  
Those of you who reviewed really seemed to like it.  
  
Here's chapter three  
  
(Oops, almost forgot the disclaimer. # grumbles # don't own DBZ.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma sat, quietly, facing the mirror. A fine coat of dust had settled over her motionless body, turning her color a soft gray. Her blues eyes were blood shot, all of her tears long sense spent. She had been there, alone, for days, just watching the voiceless images as the moved across the glass.  
  
All of her friends had passed before her eyes. She saw Krillin with his new family, Goku and Chi Chi with their sons Gohan and Goten. To her amusement she saw Yamcha and Puar spending their time at the baseball field instead of the singles bar. Each one she paused on briefly before going on. The hours had past quickly, but still she could not bring herself to look for Vegeta. She didn't want to see if he was like the others, having gone with his life.  
  
"Perhaps he has found someone else," she whispered to herself, "what if he's forgotten all about me. Like the others seem to have."  
  
"No one could forget you, you're memorable," Luriy's soft voice cut sharply through the air.  
  
Bulma twisted around, the sudden movement causing the dust to rise about her body. The butter color of his eyes reassured her slightly and she turned once more to face the mirror.  
  
"I thought you said that time moves faster there but I've been here for days and no more time then that has past."  
  
"Of course not. If you tried to watch time as it moved you wouldn't be able to see anything. The mirror slows it down for you."  
  
Bulma didn't respond. She did not want to believe him despite the proof before her, the proof he so readily supplied. She could feel him watching her, his eyes boring into the back of her head. She faced the mirror, forcing herself not to look at him again.  
  
"You must be getting bored just watching these people all day long. Why don't we play some thing."  
  
"I happen to find my family fascinating. I've missed so much of their lives and I don't want to miss any more."  
  
"But I brought you here to play," his voice had taken on a nagging quality, child like in its tone.  
  
"I know what you brought me here to do," Bulma's head slid down slightly as she spoke, "If you had had really wanted that, you wouldn't have shown me the mirror."  
  
But Luriy ignored her saying instead," I know lets play dress up."  
  
A frown crossed her face, as she rose and turned to see just what he was up to. She caught him filing up his arms and chanting something beneath his breath. The air around her began to stir. The temperature rose, heating her flesh, burning away her nightgown. She found herself in whorl wind of ash and dust that blocked her sight of the room. The sheer caress of fabric slithered its way over her form, clenching about her waist, griping her shoulders almost painfully. Tiny shoes pinched her feet as a heavy chain dripped about her neck, brushing against the swell of her breasts.  
  
The wind slowly fell away revealing a smiling Luriy, his red eyes burning with lust. In his hand he held a small mirror, her reflection winked back at her. Disgusted she turned her head from the sight of herself drenched in silk and gemstones. The Victorian style gown was beautiful and gaudy, its accents of sapphire and pearl lying carelessly around her neck and in her hair.  
  
"You look now like you always should," he began walking toward her, "more beautiful than any princess." he reached her and turned her face to meet his gaze. "I showed you the mirror to try and make to forget them, but I know now that only one thing will ever do that."  
  
His hand slid down her neck, brushing past her chest and waist to claim her hand. With practiced ease he brought it up to his mouth. As he kissed her palm their eyes met. Both burn with fire, hers of hatred and his of passion. Smiling he tasted her palm of her hand, she glared back in reply.  
  
"If you let me I will make you scream until your only desire is to forget them all."  
  
"No matter what you try and do to me," she hissed, "I will never forget Vegeta."  
  
His smile became bittersweet; his hand tightened his nails drawing blood. Behind her she could feel the mirror changing once more. Even without looking she knew what it would show her, but the image drew both of their eyes any ways. The sight of Vegeta was more painful to her then the cut of Luriy's nail. His angry expression drove straight to her heart, choking her.  
  
Luriy's hand clutched hers tighter. The sound of snapping bone and Bulma's whimpers of pain brought his eyes back to her. Furiously he flung her hand from himself as he cried out; "You love that beast more each day. I will never have all that I want from you as long as he lives."  
  
Tears of pain filled Bulma's eyes as she held her hand to her chest, but the sight of Vegeta spurred her to answer," You could never defeat him in a fair fight. That beast as you call him will always be the better man and the only one to claim my heart and soul."  
  
Luriy's eyes narrowed, his voice cracking through clenched teeth, "That sounds like a challenge my dear. One that I must take you up on."  
  
Bulma was confused as he stepped around her toward the mirror. Standing before it he stated calmly, "Oh my magic mirror show me were I must go to give her the fight she wishes so."  
  
The surface of the mirror began to ripple like water. Fearlessly he shoved his hand through. The rest of him soon followed. When only his head remained he spoke," I'd love to stay but "his head disappeared beneath the surface," I have your soul to win."  
  
By the time she reached the mirror it had hardened. She pounded on it fruitlessly. The image of Vegeta was once more before as she succumbed to the pain and whispered, " Oh, Vegeta, what have I done. What I have I done."  
  
  
  
  
  
That's chapter three. Please tell me what you think.  
  
  
  
  
  
P.S. Next chapter will fill you in on the rest of the Gang. 


	4. painful memory

In the last three chapters I noticed  
  
that Bulma really didn't have much of a spine  
  
hopefully she'll get over that.  
  
Any ways thanks to every one who reviewed  
  
Here's more story for you.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sweat hung in the air, dripping from everything in the room. Two men fought violently, their bodies glowing brightly. With screams of victory, blasts of energy shot from their hands, but each in turn easily dodged it. Behind them the metal walls reflected their blasts, hurtling them back at the fighters. As one they turned from one another and shot counter attacks at the blasts.  
  
With a brilliant flash of light the blasts exploded, shaking the room viciously. The two men merely hovered, calmly waiting for the excitement to stop. Their clothes were torn and tattered, bleeding gashes dotting their flesh. Their breathing slowed as they powered down to normal. Pleasure resonated through their eyes as the heavy gravity began to pull them down. The shorter fighter walked over to the control panels and shut the gravity off with an ease of familiarity. Without a word his companion headed down a small fight of stairs in the corner.  
  
With a frown on his face Vegeta followed him down the stairwell. There he found him stuffing his face in front of an overly stocked fridge.  
  
"Geezes, Kakkarot you would think no one feeds you the way you eat."  
  
"All that fighting builds up an appetite."  
  
"Breathing for you builds up an appetite," he walked over and grabbed a plate of food before it too was eaten.  
  
Goku gawked at him, a partially eaten turkey leg half way to his mouth, " Vegeta did you just make a funny."  
  
He simply glared at him in response. Taking the hint Goku shut up and they finished their food in silence. Goku sighed causing Vegeta to groan, he knew that he was going to try and start a conversation. An experience that he did not find pleasurable.  
  
"Wow that Mrs. Brief's is a good cook," he patted his stomach happily, "Almost as good as Chi Chi," Vegeta snorted not wanting to respond, reaching for his glass instead. Goku continued on any ways, "I wonder if Bulma would have ever learned to cook like her mother."  
  
The sound of shattering glass filled the air. They both stared at Vegeta's hand. The broken remains of his glass slowly slipped out of his clenched fist, mixing with growing pool of tea and blood on the table.  
  
"I told you never to say that name around me again," his voice came out a harsh whisper.  
  
"Whose name?"  
  
"Bulma you idiot," he forcefully got up from the table, his chair slamming down into the ground, "Can't any thing intelligent come out of that mouth of yours."  
  
Vegeta walked over to the sink, Goku following him like a lost puppy barking out his words, " You're still angry with her. Vegeta you should really learn to forgive and forget. I'm sure that if we found her she'd take you back if you wanted her to."  
  
Little sparks of electricity began shooting from his body, as Vegeta turned. Rage was written over every line of his face. Gruffly he bellowed, "Damn it Kakkarot, she left me not the other way around."  
  
"But what if she didn't have any choice in the matter. If you remember the scene in your room didn't exactly look like a willing transaction."  
  
"She's a smart girl. She would have found a way to contact us if she really wanted to," Goku tried to retort but was cut off sharply, "Just shut up about it. It's been seven years and we haven't heard from her. She might as well be dead."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
On top of Dende's look out the two earth bound Nameks were discussing an unusual ki that had shown up out of no where. Their green brows were furrowed with worry.  
  
"I don't understand it, ki's don't just pop out of no where," a confused Dende said, "could it be from outer space."  
  
"Not likely. If it had we would have felt it as it neared the planet," Piccolo responded," besides if it were we would be able to sense where it is. I can't find it."  
  
"Do you think it's friendly?"  
  
"I hope so. With a ki that strong I not sure we could defeat it."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Awhh short but sweet.  
  
Maybe Bulma's fears were rational.  
  
Stay tuned to find out.  
  
  
  
  
  
P.S. if any one knows who all fought in the tournament during the Buu saga please tell me. 


	5. Elimination Round

Thanks again to all of you.  
  
But I won't bore you with mindless blather  
  
Just a quick disclaimer and off we go  
  
No own DBZ. Get it, got it, good.  
  
  
  
The atmosphere of the yard was under laid with an uneasy tension but inside the teenaged partygoers seemed not to notice. They moved as one, a churning mass of excitement and energy. The ear shattering music, fast paced and voiceless, beat at the walls of the house, driving the dancers onward. One body was undistinguishable from another in the dimming afternoon light, the flash of jewelry acted like brands telling those who knew, who was who. A seemingly endless supply of food was laid out on table in one of the rooms, it's center piece, an elegant birthday cake, was untouched by hands yet shook violently along with the music.  
  
Outside Goku stood, staring hungrily at the dancing cake. His companions mingled about themselves catching up on the past year. In a few of the chairs Chi Chi and Mrs. Brief swapped recipes while Eighteen listened passively, her daughter sleeping in the set next to her. Master Roshi and the Ox-King recounted old tales as Krillin and Yamcha tried to gather Goku's attention away from the food. Mr. Brief was showing the boys, Trunks and Goten his newest invention, catching the interest of Tien and Chiaotzu. Under a tree by himself Vegeta sat ignoring them all, his mind somewhere unknown to the others. His eyes flipped open as he felt some one heading closer to them.  
  
"Goku can't you get your mind off food for just a little while," Puar said as she and Oolong joined Krillin and Yamcha.  
  
"Not when it's going to waste."  
  
"But Goku we have bigger things to think about," Krillin said, "remember Piccolo said he had to talk to all of us about something."  
  
"You won't have to wait much longer, Kakkarot, he's on his way," Vegeta spoke up as he walked over to them, " then I'm sure your wife will allow you to join your son's party."  
  
"I don't care about the party," a dreamy look came to Goku's eyes, "I'm just hungry."  
  
"Dad you really have a one track mind," Gohan said as he and Videl slipped outside, " Don't you even care that Piccolo said it was urgent."  
  
"Gohan, you can't just leave your guests like that," Chi-Chi called over from her chair, " People will think you have bad manors."  
  
"As long as that music is playing I don't think any ones going to notice Mrs. Son," Videl replied for him.  
  
Chi-Chi frowned but returned her attention to Mrs. Brief. Several of them sighed as the look up at the sky waiting for Piccolo to come into view. Out of the corner of his eye Trunks spied him flying in their direction, his white cape snapping behind him. With an embellished gust of wind Piccolo landed in front of them, a look of worry written all over his face that instantly caught Goku's notice.  
  
"It's got to be bad if your more displeased then usual."  
  
A soft mummer dispersed through them until Gohan spoke brining them back into focus," What is it Piccolo. Some out to destroy the Earth again?"  
  
"I wish it was something so simple."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Can't you feel it. There's a huge Ki some where but neither Dende or myself can pin point it. I was hoping one of you might know where it is."  
  
The Z-gang fell silent as the fighters tried to sense the mysterious Ki. One by one their eyes lit up in confusion as the felt the Ki energy.  
  
"Wow," Krillin stated every ones sentiments; a few nodded their agreement.  
  
"Theirs only one thing I can think of," Vegeta started," with a ki that big, who ever it is, is going to want to fight. More than likely he'll be at the Tournament."  
  
Goku agreed, "Vegeta's right. It would be in our best interest to wait and take him on there," he began to laugh, " He's probably just some space guy who wants to take on the last remaining sayins."  
  
"Then I suggest you and Vegeta get yourselves ready for one dou-ze of a fight," Master Roshi said sharply.  
  
Inside the house the music slowed, one guest popped his head out a window and hollered," Hey, Gohan, Videl, come on you're missing a great party."  
  
A blond stuck her head beside his and added, " Yea birthday boy times time to cut the cake."  
  
At the word cake Goku grab Gohan's arm and dragged him inside, leaving a bemused group of people outside to wonder their fate.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Was just going to leave it there but decided to write some more: (time Change)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The crowds at the tournament were huge, a shuffling throng of people, heading this way and that. Vendors called out their wears, advertising T- shirts, water bottles and other things. Excited children shrieked and ran about as their parents tried to keep up with them. Off on a grassy knoll, the members of the Z- gang stood waiting for Vegeta and Trunks to join them before they signed up for the tournament.  
  
"Hey Vegeta, I've heard of being fashionably late, but this is ridiculous," Goku hollered at the on coming man.  
  
"We wouldn't have been if Grandpa would have let us fly him here," Trunks shouted from behind his father," but he wanted to take his plane. It's slow."  
  
"But safer," Mr. Brief said in his own defense.  
  
Vegeta said nothing. A short silence ensued before Krillin said," Come on lets go sign up before it's too late."  
  
They all followed him to the sign in table where two plump monks sat.  
  
"Next," said one of the monks. Trunks and Goten stood before him," Wonderful two more for the junior division."  
  
"Junior division," Trunks scoffed," we came here to fight in the real tournament."  
  
"Yes well any one under the age of sixteen is only eligible to fight in the junior tournament."  
  
"Fine," the boy's grumbled in unison.  
  
"I guess the rules have changed sense we last fought," Goku said scratching his head in his usual manner.  
  
The rest of them signed up without a scene. The second monk showed them were the elimination competition would take place. With causal good byes the fighters spilt off from the rest of them to go warm up. The warm up arena was filled with confident fighters. Some sat meditating, while others discussed what they were going to do with the prize money.  
  
After about an hour another Monk stood before the crowd, in silence he waited for all eyes to be on him before he spoke, "Fighters, if you will please get into a single file line we will start the elimination round. I'm sure you all remember how this goes. When it's your turn I want you to come up here and punch the bag. That will tells us you're fighting strength. We will choose the sixteen strongest to fight in the actual fights."  
  
"You were right Goku, the tournament has changed sense we last fought," Krillin whispered behind his hand," Remember everyone think light."  
  
The monk continued," Hercule if you will just step up here we can begin the elimination round."  
  
Hercule paraded through the crowd, with all the pomp and pride of a peacock. The hand full of monks at the front of the arena beamed at him like proud parents. With a flashy grin to the crowd he gave the punching bag a mighty wallop and received a decent score, for a human. His followers oohed and ahhed, cheering for him loudly.  
  
"Get a load of this guy," Krillin whispered once more," even after all these years; he's still a freak. Not to mention pathetic."  
  
As Hercule swaggered off once more, the monk glanced down at his clipboard; " Will B please come forward. It's your turn."  
  
A shrouded figure slipped out of the doorway shadows and lightly stepped through the crowds. The people parted as if torn apart, the figure walking in the divide. Whispers began flying through the crowd. Unfazed the figure continued until it stood directly before the monk.  
  
"Ahh you must be B," there was a brief pause as the man answered. His voice inaudible to the crowd," Well you mustn't be nervous. No one can hope to surpass the fighting strength of Hercule," once again the man replied. The other fighters stained to hear but they heard only the monk," Cocky aren't we. Well go ahead."  
  
A delicate hand slipped out from beneath the man's cloak. Drawing back only slightly, he let his hand fly. In the blink of an eye the punching bag lay shattered against the far wall. Every one gawked, the figure turn and began to walk away.  
  
"I'm gonna take a wild guess here and say that's our man," Gohan said to the other shocked Z-members.  
  
The people scrambled to get out of the fighters' way. The part took him directly by the Z-fighters. With purpose that was detectable to everyone, the figure slammed shoulders with Vegeta. Continuing on as though nothing had happened.  
  
"I'm surprised Vegeta," Goku said when the man had disappeared from view," I thought you were going to fly off the handle."  
  
"I couldn't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"He smelled familiar," Vegeta answer came out more like a question, confusing the others. In silence they gazed at where the man had disappeared into the shadows.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
At last chapter five is done. Not my best work but I hope it will improve.  
  
Please feel free to click on the button below and tell me what you think.  
  
Tah, tah for now. 


	6. Mirror Past

Hmm. Well now we know what they're doing  
  
Let's check in on Bulma  
  
  
  
(Do I really have to say this ever chapter. Oh well I don't own DBZ. Like you hadn't figured that one out already.)  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma sat before the blank mirror, confusion and disgust written on her face. She had no idea how long it had been since Luriy had disappeared into the mirror: days, weeks, minutes. Time seemed to have halted. She refused to leave the room hoping that the mirror would show her what was happening with her family. Only a faint light showed.  
  
"Oh, come on you stupid mirror why won't you show me what's happening," she pleaded.  
  
"Because staring at the same people day in and day out gets boring."  
  
Bulma lurched back in surprise," Who said that."  
  
"I did girly," Bulma looked around frightened," the mirror. The only other thing in this room."  
  
"That's impossible. You shouldn't be able to talk."  
  
"Right. I shouldn't be able to show you your family but I've done that." The voice snorted," In case you've forgotten I'm a Magic mirror. In other words I don't do normal stuff. Sheesh, for a world class genius your not very bright."  
  
Bulma's look became indignant. Her eyes once more took up a light that was neither despair or lifeless. Standing up, she drew her full height before the mirror. Hands clutching at her full skirt, her bare feet digging into the stone floor. She glared daggers at the mirror, pursing her lips in anger.  
  
"Don't even think about braking me," the voice warned," if you do you'll never see what's happening to your family." The voice turned smug," Besides, it's seven years bad luck, and I think you've had enough of that lately."  
  
"How would you know what's happening to my family," she accused.  
  
"Hello, magic mirror. I see what ever I wish to see. I can watch people as well as showing them to you." It's tone took on a gloating quality," I can do just about anything. Anything at all."  
  
"You can't leave here," Bulma said quietly, backing down slightly," that's got to be pretty lonely."  
  
There was a small pause before the mirror hissed," I wasn't before. I had all sorts of things to talk to before you ever came here."  
  
Bulma blinked, taken aback by its harsh tone. Biting her lip, her grasped blindly at a memory triggered by its words, but to no avail the thought flittered away as quickly as it had come.  
  
"What do you mean," she asked hoping to root out the memory once more.  
  
"This is what I mean you stupid thing."  
  
The surface of the mirror began to shine, too brightly. Bulma forced her head away, her eyes watering in pain. The wind picked up beating at her, causing her to step backward to regain her balance.  
  
When the wind had died down she hesitantly look at the mirror only to stumble back in horror. The image on the surface was a room of mirrors. Broken panes of glass, shattered frames littered the floors and circular walls. Spider webs hung like lace over everything. A chandler lay smashed on the floor, torn bits of tile and crystal scattered around it.  
  
'It looks so familiar," she whispered.  
  
"It should. Those broken frames are all that remain of my friends. The ones I loved, the ones I spent my whole existents with." The voice became reminiscent," We were happy once. We showed him and the others what ever they wished. It was all good, innocent and pure."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You happened. You came and you changed everything. At first I was like everyone else thinking you were sweet gentle and kind, but I know better now." The mirrors' voice was harsh. It's tone dripped with blame." We were all awake the day you ran away crying. We saw him try and go after you but you had already locked your mirror behind you. It was the first to go when he lost it. "  
  
"I can still hear their screams of agony as he destroyed them one by one. He ruined our home. I barely made it alive. He was about to smash me when he came back to his senses." The voice continued," I wish he hadn't spared me. He dragged me from my place and settled me here in this room. He was the only one of the others who came to see me and all he ever wanted to see was you."  
  
"Were now the only ones in this entire place. I know he destroyed the others thinking they were the reasons you left. For that I despise you. Every time I saw you I prayed that you would be killed." The voice was venomous." Why did you leave. Why did you lock the mirror behind you. If you had let him through none of this would have happened. We would have gone on like before. It's all your fault."  
  
"I don't remember," Bulma grabbed her head, shaking it back and forth violently," I can't remember."  
  
"You remember, you have to remember. Tell me."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Then I'll make you remember."  
  
There was a flash of light and she saw a patch of white before her feet. Bulma crumpled to her knees, reaching for it.  
  
It was a tiny baby's gown. The delicate lace was lovingly embroidered on it, the fabric hand stitched together. Bulma gasped, clutching the dress to her chest and began to cry. She fell forward at the waist, her tears splashing on the stones.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"No, no it's not true. It's not real. It was just a dream, a terrible, horrible dream." She whispered." Please don't let it be real."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please tell me what you think about this new dilemma. 


	7. The fighters decided

It's new years eve and I'm writing chapter Seven.  
  
I'm not sure whether that's a good thing or a sad thing. Oh well.  
  
On with the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The junior division had concluded, with an exuberant Trunks as the winner. Vegeta looked down on him from where he and the other fighters had watched the match. His face seemed as cold as ever but inside he was beaming with pride. Down in the stands, Dr. Briefs glowed with pleasure, his voice hoarse from all the shouting he did during the competition.  
  
The announcers' voice rang loudly over the intercom, proclaiming Trunks the World tournaments junior champion.  
  
Dr. Briefs glanced at Vegeta out of the corner of his eyes. The glower on his face made him sigh, sadly and think to himself, he's a fighter like his father. He looked at his grandson once more. Oh Bulma you would be so proud of your son if you could only see him now.  
  
"Would the fighters who will be competing in the actual competition please find your way into the building. They're getting ready to draw fights."  
  
The unexpected call of the speakers jerked Dr. Briefs back to reality. With a smile he watched as his daughters friends quickly left to draw their lots.  
  
"This is going to be an interesting fight. A very interesting fight." he chuckled beneath his breath.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wonderful. Looks like everybody made it," The monk said. He squinted over the rim of his glasses at the fighters; " just to be orderly lets do this in alphabetical order. That would mean that . Aiken you're up first."  
  
A tall red head marched up to the monk. He smirked as he yanked the top ball off out of the jar. Tossing it to the monk he walked back over to his friends.  
  
"Wonderful you drew number twelve," he looked down at his clipboard and read off a name," Miss. Danica you're next."  
  
A petite brunette strolled over from beside Aiken and slowly drew her lot. The monks blushed at the sight of her well-endowed cleavage as she leaned into the jar.  
  
"Ah shucks," she pouted," I drew number five."  
  
"Yes, well," the monk cleared his throat, " Eighteen you're up."  
  
Silently Eighteen walked up to front. Looking very bored she reached in and pulled out a ball, glanced at it and dropped it into the monks waiting hands.  
  
"Eighteen is thirteen."  
  
"Eugene . ten."  
  
"Gohan . nine."  
  
"Goku . fifteen."  
  
"Hercule . lucky number fourteen."  
  
"Since when is fourteen lucky," Krillin whispered under his breathe.  
  
"Apparently since Hercule drew it," Goku whispered back.  
  
A couple of the Z-fighters rolled their eyes at his response. Vegeta gruffly replied, "No shit Sherlock."  
  
"Jewel . one."  
  
"Killer . three."  
  
"Krillin . two."  
  
Krillin sauntered back to his companions and said loudly, "Well at least my first fight will be easy."  
  
"Yeah easily lost, shorty," Jewel snickered.  
  
"Just wait until you're eaten pavement," Krillin snorted, then as an after thought," Blondie."  
  
The monk continued on as though nothing were happening.  
  
"Mighty Mask."  
  
Out of the corner the fighter stumbled, acting like he'd never walked on his own two legs before or was really drunk. He reeled about. His cape tangling about his feet as he neared the monks. Regaining his balance quickly, he grabbed his number and returned to his corner.  
  
"Mighty Mask is number Four."  
  
"Pi . oh I'm sorry I seemed to have missed one." He squinted over his glasses again," Would B please come forward and draw your number." There was no response," is B even here."  
  
A few minutes passed. The other fighters milled about themselves, chatting. The monks up front were clearly getting impatient. The head monk tapped his pen on the edge of the clipboard.  
  
"If he doesn't stop that soon," Vegeta grumbled after a bit," I'm going to take that pen and shove it up his ."  
  
"Vegeta! Please. There are ladies present," Goku quickly interceded.  
  
"Well I guess if B isn't going to show up we'll just have to pick a new fighter." The monk turned to his companions, " Who was the next strongest?"  
  
"Patience is a virtue you would do well to learn, my bald headed friend," a surprisingly soft voice came out from a doorway. The cloaked figure of B soon followed it, chuckling gently, " You were taking so long I had to take a bathroom break."  
  
The monk merely frowned, pointing to the jar of numbers. B strode quickly up to the front, drawing out his number with little show. He handed the monk his number and once again disappeared in to the doorway.  
  
"What a rude man," the monk snorted," any way that puts B in the number eight slot. Piccolo you're up next."  
  
Piccolo drew his number quickly and returned to the others.  
  
"Piccolo is six."  
  
"Sheridan . seven."  
  
"Vegeta . eleven."  
  
"Pity Kakkarot," Vegeta said as he returned," I had wanted to fight you right off the bat."  
  
"Don't worry about it. You guys will get to fight in the third round." Krillin laughed," I just hope the ring will survive."  
  
" And finally Videl is sixteen. If you will all meet here again in a half an hour the matches will begin. I want to personally wish you all good luck in your fights."  
  
  
  
  
  
Out in the arena two monks were writing on a large black board as excited fans watched on.  
  
"For those of you two far away to read the board," the announcers' voice came over the loud speakers," the numbers have been drawn and the fighters will follow accordingly."  
  
"In match one we have Jewel and Krillin."  
  
"Match two, Killer and Mighty Mask."  
  
"Match three, Danica and Piccolo."  
  
"Match four, Sheridan and B."  
  
"Match five, Gohan and Eugene."  
  
"Match six, Vegeta and Aiken."  
  
"Match seven, Eighteen and the great Hercule."  
  
The crowds shouted excitedly for a few moments. As they died down the announcer waited, slightly annoyed at being cut off.  
  
"Last but not least in match eight we have Goku and Hercules daughter, Videl."  
  
The crowd once again erupted. Joyfully they waited until the fight would begin. On edge to see who would be named this years World Greatest Marshal Artist, unknowing that more might be at stake then just reputations.  
  
  
  
  
  
That would have to be the most boring chapter I have written.  
  
I hope I didn't send you all to sleep. Please Review and tell me you managed to make it through.  
  
  
  
P.S. Happy belated New years and a merry Christmas. 


	8. uneventful bloodbath

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You are the ones who keep me revved up to keep writing. It's really wonderful to hear (okay read =)) what you think. But enough talk let's get to the action part. Chapter eight is here.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen if I can have your attention please," the speakers screeched for a moment. Several people in the audience covered their ears. "Sorry about that. Anyway I'm pleased to announce that the first match will begin shortly. Lets all give these competitors a big round of applause. Jewel, Krillin if you would come out here please."  
  
Out in the stands an elderly bald man turned to his neighbor and whispered," I saw Jewel fight before. Wouldn't be surprised if he had a real chance at the title this year."  
  
"Well first he'll have to beat Hercule and we both know how hard that will be," he responded.  
  
A few rows back from them sat the non-fighting members of the z-gang. Marron bounced in her seat pleased to see her father, her Popsicle beginning to melt. "Yeah daddy," she hollered as it slid from its stick and landed with a faint plop in her lap.  
  
Down in the stadium the two fighters walked to the arena. Jewel waved to his adoring fans, smile bright, wondering slightly why no one was taking his picture. Krillin strolled beside him; hands in his pocket, a bored look on his face.  
  
"Okay lets just get this over with, blondie," Krillin half yawned as he faced his opponent.  
  
"Yes lets," Jewel agreed, "I want to get to my next match as soon as possible."  
  
"Then it's going to be a long wait for you." As he spoke, Krillin fazed out coming back into view right behind him. Jewel look about wildly, searching for him. "Say hello to the birdies for me."  
  
A swift kick to the back of his knees, sent Jewel flying. He slammed into the ground with a sicken thud. Not even bothering to look back, Krillin walked off stage, waving his hand in a go check him manor.  
  
After a quick check of his pulse, the announcer turned to the crowd, a half smile on his face and said, "Well I guess that concludes the first match. With Krillin as the winner." Silence greeted his statement, "On with the next match. Killer vs. Mighty Mask."  
  
Out paraded the two fighters. Killer hurried to the arena, doing a few air punches as he waited for Mighty Mask, who stood, gazing contemplatively at the three steps in front of him. He crouched down, arms swinging back and forth and with a small burst of energy jumped over the steps and on to the arena floor.  
  
"Show off." Killer sneered.  
  
"Not showing off," Mighty Masks voice came out forced as he nodded to the judges that he was ready," Couldn't get up the steps any other way without falling over."  
  
Killers look was skeptical but he nodded as well, signaling the start of the match.  
  
Both fighters circled each other warily; looking for weak points and flaws. Mighty Masks torso shifted, his body seeming to unhinge at the center. With a victorious laugh Killer went in for the kill only to have his fist met by air. Off balance, he glanced around himself in shock. Seeing his opponent off guard, Mighty Mask plunged in with a solid punch to Killers face, sending him reeling out of bounds.  
  
After righting himself, Mighty Mask left the ring, a stunned audience behind him.  
  
"What kind of fight is this," a little gray haired women said out in the stands," I came to see action, not one liners. This is about as exciting as bingo night."  
  
"Oh but Mary Lou," a elderly man responded to her," Weren't you their last Tuesday. Tom, Dick and Harry got into a brawl over whose dentures were on the table. Got quite lively if I do say so my self."  
  
"In deed," she snorted," I missed that. Had to go visit my old bitty of a daughter. The single most boring child I every gave birth too."  
  
"Shush," some one from behind them spoke up," the next match is about to start."  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen our next fighters are Danica and Piccolo."  
  
The match was quickly over leaving Piccolo as the winner. The crowds were beginning to get disgruntled, murmuring and shifting in their seats. The occasional loner getting up and leaving all together.  
  
"Are next fighter are Sheridan and B," the announcer, rushed on, his voices overly loud.  
  
The two fighters walked silently to the arena. As one they marched up the steps and turned, facing one another. They nodded to the judges and the match began. Slowly they circled one another, never turning their backs.  
  
As they moved Sheridan hollered to his opponent," Aren't you going to take that robe off."  
  
"There is no need too. I can accomplish this fight without revealing my face." B's arms flew out from beneath his cloak as he stopped moving. The feminine limbs settling into a guard position. "Come and take me if you think you can."  
  
"Why you," Sheridan stuttered.  
  
He went in swinging, driving B back toward the edge of the ring. Just before his feet slipped from the ring, B leaped over Sheridans' head. He turned swiftly, knocking into him once more. Every punch and kick was block from bodily impact but B never retaliated, allowing himself to be beaten back and forth across the arena.  
  
"That guy's terrible," Gohan exclaimed disgusted.  
  
"What do you mean," Videl returned," He may not be able to return blows but he's doing an awesome job at blocking."  
  
"He means that B is just playing with him," Goku said never taking his eyes off the fight," he's has had every opportunity to get in a punch or two but he is treating this match like a game instead of a real competition."  
  
The crowd was enthralled. Their hoots and hollers echoed around the stands.  
  
'You won't last forever you know," Sheridan taunted," Pretty soon your going to slip up and I'm going to knock you out of the ring."  
  
"I think not," B's voice became heated with excitement," I've played enough for one day. Now its time to finish this. Good bye."  
  
B grabbed his fist as it came swinging toward him. Sheridan's eyes bulged in surprise, pain and horror as the sound of snapping bone filled his ears. Still gripping the hand, B swung him around, yanking his shoulder from its socket and breaking several bones. Sheridan screamed in pain. B let go.  
  
He stumbled back to the center of the ring, clutching his arm to him. This color was pale, stark white against the blood that dripped from the wounds created when his own bones slashed through the skin. He slunk to his feet, willing to admit defeat. B walked to him, grabbing his face between his hands.  
  
"I hope you're not afraid of the dark." He whispered.  
  
His only response was a muffled groan as B's knee slammed into his chin, sending him reeling backward. Sheridans' unconscious body settled to a stop on the rim of the ring. With his foot B kicked him knocking him from the ring. Playing no attention to the broken and battered body, B walked from the ring over to the stunned announcer.  
  
"Not to worry," B said lightly," I know the rules. He's not dead and I'm the winner."  
  
  
  
  
  
Dah dah dah da. The end of chapter eight.  
  
Not quite sure how action packed that was. Maybe you all can tell me whether or not I put this particular story under the wrong type category. What would you describe it as? Feel free to review and tell me. 


	9. Fighting Nothing

Wow. I'm happy to say I've managed to get to chapter nine, Yeah for me. I have to say though, I'm really sorry for not having updated sooner. And thank you Master Vegeta for e-mailing me and reminding me that I have people who are waiting to see what will happen. I promise it won't take so long to get the next up date up. Thanks again.and have fun reading ^_^  
  
The paramedics scrambled to the body, hosting it onto the gurney and out of the stadium. The crowd looked on in horror and disgust, staying silent until the sound of the ambulance siren had faded. B was gone from the arena, no one saw him leave. The stands seemed to take voice, a low key murmur resonating from every direction.  
  
The announcer shook his head, bring himself back to the present," I'm sure he'll be alright folks." he paused, clearing his throat," the next fighters are Gohan and Eugene."  
  
The two quickly made their way into the arena, shifting their eyes to avoid the blood spattered center. With a nodded to the judges and a half-bow to each other their fight began. Eugene attacked first, pummeling Gohan with his fists. Gohan stood in defense, taking the beating, with a grimace. Out of the corner of his eyes, Gohan spied the blood and his stomach turned, his normally tan complexion paling significantly.  
  
"Oh Kami, I've got to get this over with," he balked. Dodging Eugene's next blow, he slammed his fist into his opponents' gut. Knocking the air from him. " Sorry, but I'm sure you understand." Rolling back his eyes and falling to his knees was Eugene's only response. "If you stay down we can both get out of here."  
  
Eugene nodded his head, realizing when he was beat. The crowded smiled with approval as Gohan helped him from the ring, officially ending their match.  
  
"Will Vegeta and Aiken please come to the ring for your match."  
  
With his usual frown on his face Vegeta walked out to the ring. He standing in the center, arms crossed, he waited for his opponent.  
  
"Aiken if you are anywhere in the arena will you please come to the ring, your match is to start." No response came from the fighters' area, Vegeta's frown deepened even further. "Does any body no where Aiken went? If he's not here in a minute he'll have to forfeit the match."  
  
Second's later a monk scrambled out from the main building, racing toward the announcer. He whispered something into his ear. The expressions on the announcers' face changed quickly, from confusion to dismay to disgusted horror.  
  
"I'm sorry folks," he started after a he collected himself," due to forces beyond our control Aiken will be unable to fight. Vegeta will advance due to forfeit. Give us a few more minutes and we will be able to start the next match."  
  
The crowd began to murmur again, wondering what the problem was.  
  
"The HFIL is going on here," Vegeta ask as soon as he returned to the other fighters.  
  
"I'm not really sure," Gohan replied.  
  
"Hey monk," Vegeta grabbing a nearby monk around the collar," Why did my opponent have to forfeit?"  
  
"Uh sir," the monk stammered," Do you mean Aiken," Vegeta nodded," Well, Sir it would seem that someone got a hold of him before you. Some of the others found him just a few minutes ago beaten to a bloody pulp."  
  
Well that's chapter nine. It might not have been the longest chapter but hopefully that tells you a little about where we're headed. For any of you reading my other stories I will try and have them up dated by next Friday. So see you then. 


	10. Money Matters

Thanks! I'm glad you didn't forget my Fic's. ^_^ Ugh I'm at the part in the story I don't care for but it does need to be told. The last two first round elimination battles, between 18 and Hercule, Goku and Videl. I'm pretty sure you all know whose going to win these rounds but I have to write them any way. So with that out of my system here I go.  
  
Oops well one more thing.. These next two fights are going to take two chapters. You might wonder why if I dislike this part so much. This is all I can say.. What I don't like doing I do well so I don't have to do it again. Great logic don't you think ^^  
  
Hercule trembled as he stood facing his opponent. His memory might not be what it once was but he could remember the woman who stood before him. He had seen with his own two eyes, her being regurgitated from the body of Cell. What strength she must posses to have survived that. Awkwardly he took his fighting stance, praying under his breath to come out of this fight in one piece.  
  
Eighteen stood across from him, unworried and rather bored. She was surprised that he was even staying in the ring, as much as he was shaking. With a flip of her hair she regard him coolly, assessing him with her icy eyes. He seemed to quake even harder under her gaze and she laughed inwardly. Sheer pride was the only thing keeping him in the ring, there was no doubt in her mind that she could use that to her advantage.  
  
The title of world champion held no appeal to her. She knew without this contest that she could defeat most anyone that challenged her but she was level headed and knew that without the prize money both Krillin and herself would have to find jobs to support themselves and their daughter. She shuddered at the thought; manual labor was not an appealing idea.  
  
The round began and Eighteen smirked, an idea forming in her mind. The man before her was both prideful and rich, a heady combination for someone in her situation. Caring little for what these people thought of her, she could easily throw the match, if he was willing to pay the price.  
  
He attacked, vainly trying to hide his fear as he swung at her. She blocked his fists easily, like batting away flies. She soon made her move though and had him in a headlock within seconds. He gasped, fear and anger pouring from him as he tried, unsuccessfully, to escape her grip.  
  
"Stop struggling and listen," he stilled as she whispered into his ear. Her words made him quiver," If you want to win this round you will have to pay the price."  
  
"What," he gasped, unsure of his own voice.  
  
"I care little for anything in this tournament except the prize money and I really don't wish to go through the whole thing just to get it. So I will cut you a deal, you can advance to the next round in exchange for a little of that cash you have lying around your bank account."  
  
"Why would you do this."  
  
"Call it my lazy side."  
  
Hercule thought for a moment, he could hear the crowd beginning to stir and knew he had to perform. Everything he had was standing on it. "How much."  
  
"Double the prize money."  
  
Hercule coughed, it might be mer pocket change to him but he hated to be parted with it. "That's a lot of money."  
  
"So it's my greedy side," she squeezed her arm tighter around his neck," you won't foul me into thinking you can't pay it. That slight amount won't even make a dent."  
  
"You maybe right."  
  
"Of course I'm right."  
  
"Then prepare to throw the match."  
  
"I thought you'd see it that way," she chuckled but before she let go, gave him a final warning," Oh Hercule if the money isn't delivered to me tomorrow, I'll be by to personally pick it up."  
  
He shook his head, gulping down his fears. He could advance to the next round and be revered has he always had. Slamming his head backward into her own, he released himself from her loosened grip. The crowd roared, ecstatic to see him freed.  
  
"You might have gotten the upper hand before, but never must you forget little girl that you're fighting with the big boys now." Hercule exclaimed, assured of his victory. The crowd cheered even louder, some even standing in the crowd. Eighteen rolled her eyes, un-amused." So prepare to lose."  
  
"Stop talking and fight."  
  
"You asked for it," he scrambled toward her, his fist balled, ready to hit. With all his might Hercule slammed his fist into her, bruising his flesh and merely startling her. She blinked, rolling her eyes at his attempt to defeat her, then lunged backward out of the ring.  
  
It might have been pitiful, but one thing was clear money was money.  
  
Okay that's their fight.. I tried to keep it like it was during the Cell saga but as you can see I didn't quite make it. I just hoped you liked it. Later ~ ^_^ 


	11. Still Smiling

La de da.. Okay now that I've got your attention. I'll write the next chapter.  
  
A sloppy grin was plastered to his face as Goku looked at his opponent. The girl was standing bravely, head held high as she refused to meet his eyes. She knew who she was up against, had heard of his reputation and understood her chances of winning, but she hadn't back down. Her hands balled into fists as she waited for the fight to begin.  
  
Yes, Goku thought, Gohan has really found a winner in this girl; she's got spunk.  
  
As their match began Videl circled her still smiling opponent warily, looking for the least embarrassing way to lose. She knew that she was a very capable fighter but she also knew exactly who her opponent was. Given his track record there was almost no hope of her winning.  
  
She gave an exaggerated sigh of frustration, she wanted to win, wanted it so badly she could almost taste it, but here she was and the only thing she could do was curse fate for putting her here.  
  
Videl could see his shoulders shaking slightly as he tried not to laugh. He found this whole situation funny, that fact was as plain as day and she could almost hate him for it, him and that stupid little grin of his. To be perfectly honest, his entire personality grated on her nerves. Of course he didn't know that, Videl snickered to herself, not even Gohan knew how she really felt about his father but then he wasn't very astute at times.  
  
She saw her father out of the corner of her eye, he was standing proud and smug, his usual self. Videl was surprised he had survived his match, the blonde was stronger then she looked. Some how he had conned his way into winning and she wished she knew how he'd done it so she could do it too.  
  
She looked back at Goku, he didn't seem like he was in any hurry move. It was up to her then.  
  
With a quick intake of breath, she charged. Arm held back for a solid punch. She was shocked when it made contact, she had expect him to dodge. His face turned slightly with the force of her blow but he continued to smile.  
  
'So what if I don't win,' she thought,' I'm going to knock the stupid grin off of his face at least.'  
  
So she attacked, driving more blows towards his face then anywhere else, of course he blocked most of them. After a few minutes he began to fight back, throwing his fair share of kicks and punches.  
  
The crowd loved it. Their hoots and hollers filled the arena, cheering the competitors on. Videl knew they had put on a good show and was willing to let it end but only after she got one more shot in.  
  
She faked a jab to his shoulder and as he ducked she swung her leg directly at his face. Her foot slammed into his jaw, sending him reeling backwards but as he landed his own foot slammed into her. The force combined with her own momentum sent her straight out of the ring.  
  
Goku looked bewildered as the announcer called the match. He sat fingering his jaw, watching the now smiling Videl stand up and dust herself off. She gave him a cheerful little wave and walked to the exit. After a second he followed, still moving his sore jaw.  
  
When he reached the rest of the fighters he looked at her and asked out loud," Was it just me or was she going for my face?"  
  
"Awe, dad, you're imagining things," Gohan gave him a pat on the back," why would she want to do that."  
  
Why indeed, Videl chuckled beneath her breath, at least he's not smiling now.  
  
And that's the end of that chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to update, I hit a bit of writer's block but thanks to some people (who shall remain anonymous) I'm back to writing. I know this chapter was a little short but I promise the next one will be better and if any one out there wants to I'm in desperate need of a beta reader. Thanks bunch's everyone. ^^ 


	12. Splitting Men

Yeah back to writing.  
  
Oh by the way I don't own DBZ.  
  
"Well Ladies and gentlemen that was a exciting first round and the competition will only get fiercer from now on," the announcer faked his enthusiasm. Things were not going well back stage. With those hot headed competitors he was having a hard time keeping the fights in front of the audience but they didn't need to know that." The second round will start shortly." He paused. Wondering if he had time in between matches to grab aspirin. " If Krillin and Mighty Mask would please come to the ring I think we can get this under way."  
  
Krillin walked to the ring not waiting for his slow opponent. Mighty Mask seemed to be walking better, standing a little straighter and staggering less.  
  
He really must have been drunk, Krillin thought as he watched Mighty Mask attempt the stairs. The fighter stumbled up the short set pausing for balance at the top. After a few minutes he calmly moved to the face him the center of the ring, not making eye contact. With a quick nod to the judges the match began.  
  
Mighty Mask fazed out but Krillin knew where he was headed. He didn't wait for him to reappear, just turned around and kicked. His foot made contact, driving into Mighty Mask's middle.  
  
"You didn't really think you could use my own trick on me did you," Krillin said as they backed up.  
  
Mighty Mask didn't respond and they circled each other carefully, searching for weakness. Krillin could see his opponent was steadier on his feet, but still wobbled around the middle. Hoping to catch him off guard he lunged, fist swinging.  
  
The next few minute past in a blur of fists and feet. Both fighters were very well matched in speed and strength, counter acting each other's moves with little thought. Krillin was beginning to enjoy the match; it was very hard for him to find human's strong enough to fight him.  
  
The audience only saw streaks fly around the ring. They watched, unhappily, as moments later Krillin flew from the ring, a look of surprise clear on his face. Mighty Mask remained in the ring jubilant over his victory.  
  
"What a match folks," came the announcer's voice," would Piccolo and B please come to the arena."  
  
Mighty Mask and Krillin left, walking past the next two competitors. They remained silent as the entered the ring. B's face was still shrouded in his hood, his stance unreadable. Piccolo waited for him to make the first move, not sure what to expect from this fighter.  
  
Without waiting for the judges B walked over to Piccolo and wrapped his hand around his neck, lifting him off the ground. He spoke softly, his words icily calm," I don't want to fight you. We both know that I can easy defeat you, so it would only be a waste of my time and I hate wasting my time."  
  
"What do you expect me to do about it," Piccolo choked out. The hand around his neck tightened slightly, cutting off more air.  
  
"Really Nameck," he scoffed," all these years I thought you where the smart one." His voice hardened as he spoke," What I want is easy. Just forfeit the match and I'll let you live a little longer or, I can crush your neck right now."  
  
***~***  
  
The final three matches of the second round went quickly. Piccolo forfeited to B, Vegeta soundly crushed Gohan and Goku knocked Hercule from the ring. The judges didn't bother giving the fighters the customary break in between rounds, no one had fought enough to warrant one.  
  
Mighty Mask and B stood in the ring facing each other, their expressions hidden by masks. The z- fighters watched expectantly; here were two powerful fighters, the only possibility's for the unknown force and no knew what they were truly up against.  
  
"Lets play a little game Mighty Mask," B's voice rose, his proposition filtering through the stands," the first one to reveal their opponents face wins the match." Mighty Mask didn't respond, so he continued," Of course if you're afraid I understand. You truly must be hideous under that mask."  
  
"I'm not afraid."  
  
"Then we're agreed."  
  
"If you tell why you want to know what I look like."  
  
He laughed, the sound harsh like breaking china," For the same reason you asked me that. I'm merely curious."  
  
"Curiosity killed the cat, you know."  
  
"You'll find Mighty Mask," he took a stance, preparing to fight," that I'm a very hard cat to kill."  
  
Mighty Mask attacked first, going straight for B's head, who dodged easily, bringing up his own leg to catch him in the side. Mighty Mask stumbled backward but caught himself at the edge of ring. B waited for him, standing expectantly in the center; arms cross in impatience. He attacked again; fazing out and trying to catch B off guard but his opponent seemed to know every move he'd make and deflected them effortlessly. They exchanged several blows before B became in raged.  
  
"Come now," B said as he passed him," is this really all you've got or are you just trying to play with me? I'll tell you right now I'm sick of games, either fight me or be prepared to be blasted from the ring."  
  
"You think you can handle me at full power, HA. I'm going to enjoy showing off your look of surprise."  
  
The air around the arena began to crackle as the two fighters powered up. They attacked as one, the sound of their blows ricocheting throughout the stadium. No one, including the z-fighters, could follow their movements. They could merely listen to the sickening blows that were traded.  
  
Minutes past and finally to winded fighters faced each other, hovering over the ring. Their cloaks hung in tatters, only their face still remained obscured from view. A glow began to grow in B's palms, and without a sound he launched his blast at the unsuspecting Mighty Mask.  
  
It drove straight through his middle, tearing him in half. A few screams were heard in the stands, while others gasped in astonishment. Dressed in the haggard remains of Mighty Mask clothes two children hovered in his place.  
  
They were bloody and beaten, breathing erratic and grimacing in pain. They should have fallen but pride held them steady. B's quickly rid himself of the tiny black hair boy, beating him to the ground before either could react. Then he faced the other, watching as anger and pain fought on his face. The boy's purple hair was covered in blood; he'd clearly taken most of the hits straight in the head. He struggled to remain floating, unwilling to admit defeat.  
  
B grasped the injured lad by his GI, pulling him forward to laugh in his face." What luck, you're just the boy I wanted to kill."  
  
His slammed into Trunk's face, knocking him unconscious. He now hung limply, unable to defend himself from the final blow. B's free hand began to glow, the bright light leaping forth. He held it to the child's chest, aiming for the heart.  
  
As it began to burn at his flesh, B seemed to take pity on him, shooting it skyward instead. He dropped the boy, letting him tumble back to earth. Goten barely caught him, dragging him to the edge of ring and to momentary safety. B landed on his feet before the boy's.  
  
"Why did you spare him," Goten asked with as much bravo as his trembling voice would allow.  
  
"It simple really. If I kill him I won't be able to fight Vegeta in the next round and I want to rid myself of him first."  
  
**  
  
Ohh, I think I liked that. What do you all think?? Hum.. Just review and let me know. ^^  
  
P.S. I want to say thank you to every one who reviewed last chapter. It's wonderful of you. 


	13. Mirror Mirror

__

All right, I get the hint. I won't ask any of you to review again. ^^ 

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

Right now you maybe asking yourself some questions: Where's the Action, the adventure, where the HFIL is Bulma? These will be answered soon I promise you, just bare with me and be patient. In others words keep reading….

No one moved a muscle; all eyes tightly fastened to the fighters still in the ring. No one saw the heated anger of the fighter still behind the scenes. His face was etched with rage, his hair flashing into gold as he struggled against the one man capable of holding him back. His body had become a seething tower of hatred for the man who dared to harm his son. His eyes blazed with an intensity that had the other fighters cowering around him.

"Vegeta, stop," Goku sputtered out as he tried to sub do the powerful sayian. "Don't over react."

"He tried to kill my son Kakorrot. How do you expect me to act?"

"My sons out there too."

"You don't understand," Vegeta growled," He's all that's left of her."

His words came out almost to softly to hear, but Goku knew what he meant. There was unspoken anguish in his voice; the guiding inspiration for what Goku knew he had to do.

"I forfeit my match." He boomed clearly for the judges. And then softly so only Vegeta could here, "We can fight any time…go save her."

The sayian prince didn't need any more prodding. In a flash he stood before his challenger, barely holding his rage in check. The boys were behind him, Goten trying to drag the unconscious Trunks from the arena. The boy would be fine; he'd beaten him far worse in their training sessions but he was the only one allowed to harm the boy that badly.

"You wanted me you coward, now you have me," Vegeta's words were bitter, spit through his teeth in disgust, "Fight or die."

***~***

She didn't know how long she'd been crying, a few minutes or a few years. Not that it really mattered, either way she felt broken and lost as she crushed the tiny gown to her chest. It hadn't been a dream and now everything that she had tried to forget was rushing back to her as painful as always. She knew the mirror was waiting for an answer, gloating over her breakdown. 

"I'll tell you what happened," Bulma looked up, her bloodshot eyes glaring at the mirror, "If you show me Vegeta."

There was no response right away, and Bulma assumed that the mirror had refused. Slowly she stood, still clutching the gown tightly to her. She'd turned and was half way to the door, when strange wind overcame her. The wind pulled and tugged, turning her body and dragging back to the mirror. A light was beginning to fade as a brutal scene painted itself over the glass.

A strangled gasp escaped her throat, a bare whimper of horror. There before her eyes was something she never thought she'd see: a broken and bloody Vegeta, limp and helpless in the grasp of his enemy. The figure, his enemy, her enemy, even hooded and covered she knew who it was.

"No Luriy," she rushed forward slamming her fists to the glass, "Stop!"


End file.
